A Writer's True Passion
by Yami Amethyst Rose
Summary: Serenity writes a poem describing a writer's path, but can she be able to make through for the school newspaper? Oneshot SetoxSerenity.


_**A Writer's True Passion**_

This is a poem that Serenity wrote in English class. There might be some humor, but it depends on how long it will be. Might become a one-shot.

* * *

Today, it was something that was nothing but a few contests in some classes in Domino High School, for whom will be shown in Wednesday's school newspaper. Gym classes were used for athletic sports, breaking records and setting new champions, the library was used to break records of books read, and the math classes were to test knowledge. But, out of all of those classes, the English classes were mostly the ones who gets their poems in the paper if they were really great poems. 

Serenity Wheeler, the young, but talented seventeen year-old sister of Joey Wheeler, nineteen years old, was the best chance of her class in World Literature because of all of her emotional poems. The teacher was also making her debut, due to the fact that Serenity was going to advance to the senior year if she kept her records high enough for her to pass. Joey, on the other hand, was only making no sense to his so-called poems, which of course happens to be rap songs. The girls just stayed away from him after hearing him repeat what it said. The boys, well let's just say that they keep laughing at the lame verses of his rap songs.

Serenity had only fifteen minutes before her class started, when her brother appeared in front of her, waving a piece of paper in his hands.

"Hiya, Ren!" Joey said. "You want to hear my poem for this week's newspaper?"

"Sure." Serenity said. After all, she was Joey's inspiration.

_Hey ya, I'm da newest homie on da block,_

_I always keep myself in tip top shape,_

'_cause da ladies love meh, dat's no doubt,_

_so bring to meh, lovely chick,_

_for what I do for a lovely kiss._

"So, whatcha think?" Joey asked.

"Maybe if you used proper English, I'm sure you'll be able to get on the paper." Serenity said.

"But, Seren!" Joey whined. "This describes meh!"

"If you called that a poem, you'll be in the music classes instead, mutt." a voice called.

Joey's face grew instantly red, as he turned around to see his worst enemy, Seto Kaiba. One thing that you have to give credit for Joey, he doesn't back down. Being the CEO of Kaiba Corporations, Seto Kaiba couldn't just stop to participate in some useless contests, since he could beat them easily. His fan club keeps increasing with every new school year, keeping him from accomplishing his goals of getting out of here. Being the same age as Joey, he had no use of being around, but the Board of Education had won against him, and won't let him finish his work in time until he completed his school year.

"What you said to meh, Kaiba?!" Joey growled.

"Back down, mutt." Kaiba said. "You might be caught, and brought back to the pound, where you belong."

Joey started to charge towards Kaiba, but Serenity stopped him before he could do any damage.

"Joey, he's not worth it!" Serenity said. "Come on, classes are about to start soon."

"Standing for the Canine, huh?" Kaiba mocked. "You must really care for him, don't you? Or he's your boyfriend?"

"One, he's not a dog." Serenity said. "Two, I do, because I don't want any humiliation from you. Three, I'm his sister!"

"Oh, tough girl." Kaiba said. "You must be the girl that those stupid English classes put their hopes up so high."

"My name is Serenity." Serenity growled. "And don't you dare mocked my family."

"We'll see about that." Kaiba said.

_

* * *

_

_World Literature Class..._

The class was mostly talking about who will be on the paper, considering other classes that they had might give them the chance to be on there. Serenity was just looking out the window, hoping that she didn't want whatever she wrote to be on the school newspaper, even if it kills her. Once the bell rang, everyone went to their seats, as the teacher came in.

"Welcome, class!"

"Good morning, Sensei." Everyone chorused.

"Now, you all know about the school newspaper is finding the best poem in the English classes, so I want you to write a poem for it. And the best one in here will be sent to the journalism classroom for printing. Now, begin!"

Serenity already had her materials out, but what could she write about? Quickly, an idea came into her mind, and she started to write it down, word for word.

_**A Writer's Ambition**_

_By: Serenity Wheeler_

_How can I say, that my stories have boughten life_

_that has no meaning to what is says_

_leaving the reader to question him or her mind_

_to the highest point of learning_

_Even if creating a character that has too much description_

_might give off bad statements,_

_but as long as a person loves or considers the story,_

_that is what truly inspires a writer._

_The level of what the story might contain _

_depends on the writer's mood,_

_to obtain the atmosphere of the environment in the reader's mind,_

_will achieve its' greatest goal._

_No one knows about the Mary Sue, _

_some say it's a bad character that has too much actions done to it,_

_others say that it's a disease that ruins the story's feel,_

_and the rest has no clue about its' true purpose._

_No matter what the dangerous paths that comes through a writer,_

_he or she will continue to write, _

_as long as people are enjoying the story,_

_that ambition is what keeps them going._

_The Writer's Block, the worst of them all,_

_it consumes the ideas of a writer that wants to add feeling and emotion,_

_but to overcome it, will be the most challenging thing that a writer has to go,_

_because, that is the path of a writer._

_End_

Serenity was proud of her poem, but she didn't know if it was going to make it. She knew that she didn't want her poem to be entered, but if she wanted to make Joey happy, then so be it. Placing hers on the desk, she went and took out the book that she read before class started. After class, some of the students came towards her.

"Hey, Serenity!" one of them said. "Are you happy about getting on the paper?"

"Maybe, Sakura." Serenity said. "I just want my brother to be happy, that's all."

"I may not be good a poetry, but I know I'm going to be tied for first in the math division as Seto Kaiba!" another said. "I'm in Calculus class, you know."

"Quit being such a blabbermouth, Amy!" the third one said. "Even if you got tied with him, his name will always be first."

"Says you, Lola." Amy said. "You're going to go to the top if you beat Joey Wheeler this week."

"Girls!" Sakura said. "You're not being helpful to Serenity! The point is Serenity, we're hoping that you'll get on the front page. You have the best poetry in the English classes."

"Thank you, girls." Serenity said. "I appreciated it."

"Now, come on!" Amy said. "You know that they're starting the sports soon."

"I'll go out." Serenity said. "I need fresh air."

"Okay, Serenity! Take care!" Lola said.

* * *

Stepping out into the sunny day, Serenity breathed through the fresh, crisp air that flowed through her hair, making it swayed in the direction of where the wind is blowing. She sat down at the Sakura tree, looking up into the sky, thinking about her future. Sure, she was going to have a lot of scholarships to choose from after graduating, but she didn't want to leave the city that her and Joey grew up together. So many memories was still held in her heart, but she didn't listened to the voice that kept calling her. 

"Wheelerette." Kaiba said. "You're in my spot. Move, now."

Serenity turned her eyes to see Seto Kaiba, standing above her, with menacing blue eyes. He didn't like anyone being around his place at the tree, especially some Wheeler.

"I don't see your name here, Kaiba. So not my fault that I got here first." Serenity said.

"Wheeler, you should know by now that I get things my way." Kaiba said. "So either you move, or I'll have to use force."

"I'm not afraid of you, so find another place to sit, 'cause I'm not leaving this spot!" Serenity hissed. No one was going to tell her what to do, especially Kaiba. Well, if you count Joey out, then you might have yourself a determined girl.

Kaiba was officially pissed off of what Serenity refused to do. With complete anger, he grabbed Serenity's hand, lifting her off the ground. She winced in pain from his strong grip. No one declines an order from Seto Kaiba, not even his little brother couldn't ignored him.

"I told you that I'll be using my way to get what I want." Kaiba said.

"Let go of me now, you damn sadist!" Serenity said. "You got what you want, now let go!"

"No. You need to know your place, Wheelerette." Kaiba said.

"The name's Serenity!!" Serenity shouted.

His grip on her wrist tightened, giving her a signal to shut up.

"Never raise your voice to me." Kaiba hissed.

"You're not the boss of me!" Serenity said.

'Why won't this girl cry?' Kaiba thought. 'She mostly did that during Battle City.'

'**That's because she's changed over those years.'**

'Who are you?'

'**Your conscience. You seem to like that fiery spirit of hers.'**

'No. I will not stoop to that level.'

'**Come on. You have to admit, that she's kind of cute.'**

'Okay, she's cute...Hey! You gave me that thought!'

'**Not my fault, that you're slow.'**

'Give me my mind back.'

'**Just admit you like her, and I'll go away.'**

'Fine. I like her. Happy?'

'**No. You have to say it, like you mean it.'**

'I like Serenity. Happy now?'

'**Yes. Now, I'll back soon.'**

"Let go of me!" Serenity said. "If you don't, I'll scream for my brother!"

"You don't have to, Ren! I'm coming!!" Joey said.

Seeing Serenity near Kaiba was far enough for Joey. He came, along with his friends, including Serenity's admirers, Tristan and Duke. Joey kept cracking his knuckles as he approached Kaiba. His face was filled with rage and hatred, as he threw a punch towards Kaiba, but missed due to the fact that he has quick reflexes.

"Moneybags! I told ya to stay away from ma sista?!" Joey yelled.

"What now, mutt? Your sister and I were just having a nice conversation." Kaiba said.

"Get away from her, or I'll..." Joey threatened.

"Or you'll what, mutt? Going to tear me to shreds?" Kaiba said.

Joey tried to strangle Kaiba, but Tristan and Duke restrained him before he humiliated himself.

"Let me go!" Joey said. "I'll kill him!"

"Dude, he's not worth it!" Duke said.

"Just leave him alone, before you really get it!" Tristan said.

"Can't you ever leave Joey alone, Kaiba?" Tea asked.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do, Gardener." Kaiba said. He turned to Joey. "Hey, mutt. You really going to hate me for this."

He then swiftly turned to Serenity, who he still had a grip on. He grabbed her waist, pulling her close to her, and pressing his lips on hers.

Joey, Tristan and Duke were fuming with anger, Tea and Yugi was shocked, and Yami in his soul room was also shocked. Serenity was surprised that Kaiba would actually do something like that to her, being lost in the kiss, making her eyes slowly starting to close. As soon as the kiss ended, Kaiba left before hearing three yells of anger.

"KAIBA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joey, Tristan and Duke yelled.

_

* * *

_

_Wednesday morning, Gymnasium..._

Everyone was so psyched to buy the school newspaper, hoping that they got onto the paper themselves. Serenity was just waiting outside, still thinking of that kiss Monday afternoon. Why did Kaiba kiss her? Did he had some crush on her, or did he used her to get her brother even more in a bad mood? She then saw the three classmates that she talked to on that day, just before her first kiss occurred.

"Serenity! Girl, we need to talk!" Sakura said.

"What is it, Sakura?" Serenity asked.

"Is it really true about you and Kaiba?" Amy said.

"What?" Serenity said. Quickly, she grabbed the paper, looking at the front page. She widen her eyes, seeing the picture of her and Kaiba kissing. The front lines read:

**CEO of Kaiba Corp., has found true love with junior student Serenity Wheeler, sister of Joey Wheeler.**

'Someone must have took that picture when we weren't looking.' Serenity thought.

'**Hard to believe that you still like that kiss.'**

'Who are you?'

'**I'm your conscience. But never mind that. You like him, don't you?'**

'I...um...well...'

'**It's okay. Besides, I bet that his conscience is thinking the same way.'**

'How do you know?'

'**I have my ways. Now, do you love him?'**

'Yes. I love him ever since Battle City.'

'**Well, that cleared things up. Now go to him, and tell him about your love towards him.'**

'Okay.'

"Hey, Serenity! Where you going?" Lola said.

"To find my brother." Serenity said.

"He'll go ballistic when he sees the paper." Amy said.

"Now, let's go check this out." Sakura said.

* * *

What could Serenity tell her heart's desire? She knew that she had nothing in common with him, yet he was thinking almost the same thing like her. What gave her this possession to love her brother's enemy? It was true that he was a cold-hearted person, but she knew something in that kiss meant that he was hiding something from her. She didn't even know that she still have the paper with her. Finding Kaiba in the computer classes, she walked up to him, shivering in the process, due to the heart rate that kept increasing each step that Serenity took. He only looked up with cold blue eyes. 

"What is it, Wheeler?" Kaiba asked in a monotone voice. He didn't want nobody disturb him, especially his fan club.

"Well, about what happened on Monday..." Serenity said. "Did you really meant that kiss?"

"For a minute there, I thought that you said about that kiss on Monday." Kaiba said.

"I did." Serenity said. "I don't know how to say this to you."

"You don't need to say anything." Kaiba said. "Just go."

'**Why do you have to push her away?'**

'I don't need love.' Kaiba said, in his mind. 'Love is for the weak.'

'**That's it. I'm taking over.'**

'What the hell?!'

But Kaiba didn't finished his words, as his conscience took over his body, leaving his real self stuck inside, only to see through his eyes of what his body will be done with his conscience. Serenity was about to leave, heartbroken in her mind. Her only crush, just pushed her away.

"Wait, Serenity!" Kaiba said.

Serenity turned around, only to see a different Kaiba than what she saw a minute before.

"Kaiba, is that you?" Serenity asked.

"This is his conscience. I'm just taking over his body to tell you how he really feels." Kaiba said.

"His conscience?" Serenity said.

'You tell her, and you die!' Kaiba thought.

'**You can't kill me, I'm your past self.'**

'Who gave you the permission to be in my mind?'

'**That, I cannot say.'**

"Are you okay?" Serenity asked.

"I'm fine." Kaiba said. "Anyway, what were you going to say to him?"

"Well, I was going to tell how I feel about him, but he just pushed me away. You see, ever since the Battle City tourenment, I always thought that I could reach his heart by trying to know everything about him. But every time, I feel nervous around him, realizing that I couldn't be able to break the heart of ice around his soul. I loved him, not because of his money, or anything else, but I know deep down in that cold, heartless body, lies a great warm hearted person who wants to be freed from his past." Serenity said.

'Serenity cares about me, that much?' Kaiba thought.

'**See, I told you that she'll feel this way towards you.'**

'Now, give me back my body.'

'**Okay, but if you dump her, I'm going to her brother's mind and telling him myself.'**

'You wouldn't...'

'**Try me.'**

His conscience went back into his mind, giving Kaiba control of his body again. Moving towards Serenity, he sensed her touch as he stand near her. His heart didn't feel hers, but Kaiba knew that Serenity felt towards him, as he would did. Serenity's heart rate began to increase twice as fast as Kaiba held her in his arms, pressing his lips onto hers. She closed her eyes, only to let everything go from her mind, letting the kiss control her emotions. She knew her conscience told her to follow her heart, and it was right. But one question still remained: Who was that person related to?

Yami was smirking outside of where the two were sharing their true first kiss. The consciences, who were actually his friends in spirit, came towards him.

"Alright, we held our end of the bargain." Seth said. "Now, what about ours?"

"Don't worry, Seth." Yami said. "You and Kisara will get married as agreed."

"That also means that we'll have to recede in their minds again." Kisara said.

"You'll have to do that, so Joey wouldn't know about this." Yami said.

But, unfornately, their little talk was interrupted by a very angry CEO.

"Yugi!!" Kaiba shouted.

"Oh, well. There goes my deal." Yami said.

"What deal?!" Kaiba said, darkly.

"Nothing! Later!" Yami said.

'I'm going to kill him later.' Kaiba thought.

'**Ah, let him be.'**

'You just don't know when to give up.'

'**Hey, I'm staying right here, in your mind.'**

'I hate you.'

'**Your welcome. Now go to your girlfriend.'**

'We're not exactly dating.'

"What's going on out there?" Serenity asked.

"Nothing." Kaiba said. "Let's get back to what we're doing."

Leading into another blissful kiss, he didn't hear the loud sounding threats coming from a certain overprotective brother. All he needed was his company, his little brother, and of course, his angel Serenity.

* * *

Please, review! 


End file.
